Devastator (TF2017)
Devastator from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Devastator is an immensely powerful warrior, and in that sense the combination of the Constructicons into a merged being is a huge success. Mentally, on the other hand, he's very much less than the sum of his parts. Devastator's primitive psyche is limited to only the thoughts and actions on which all his components can agree, which results in raging bouts of destructive fury. Given the sheer power Devastator brings to these rages, Megatron has no complaints. He is composed of the six robots: *Scrapper (leader) - right leg *Bonecrusher - left arm *Hook - upper torso *Long Haul - lower torso *Mixmaster - left leg *Scavenger - right arm History Arc 1 No sooner had the Constructicons been created — by Shockwave, on Earth, using the power of the Creation Matrix and the facilities of Blackrock Aerospace Assembly Plant Number One—than they were dispatched on their first mission to construct a massive communications dish that would allow Soundwave to broadcast a message to long-lost Cybertron. When the dish came under attack by a squad of Autobots, the Constructicons merged to form Devastator for the first time, much to the surprise of the attacking Autobots. The titan shrugged off the Autobots' attacks, even including Ironhide's liquid nitrogen blasts, but things took a turn for the worse when Soundwave, wired into the dish and unable to defend himself, made the mistake of calling on Devastator to destroy a specific Autobot — Huffer, who had slipped close to the dish in the chaos. The dull-witted Devastator struggled to process this precise instruction, taking out each Autobot one after the other until he found the one that Soundwave had been talking about; fortunately for the Decepticons, Huffer's own indecision gave Soundwave time to successfully transmit his message. The dish was subsequently destroyed by Huffer's human ally Bomber Bill, and Soundwave ordered retreat, grading Devastator's performance as "notably deficient." |The Next Best Thing to Being There| Arc 2 Following this poor initial outing, Devastator was subsequently put through training and tests that managed to improve his operation and co-ordination. With the Constructicons now operating better together, Shockwave charged them with attacking a demolition derby that the Autobots' human friend Buster Witwicky was attending in order to kidnap him for use as leverage. Faced with Buster's Autobot protectors, the Constructicons formed Devastator to deal with them, but the very sight of the combiner sent Buster catatonic. While Devastator battled the Autobots—during which he was toppled by Smokescreen and blinded by Tracks's black beam gun—Soundwave scanned Buster's mind to discover what had happened to the human, and immediately ordered the Constructicons to separate and retreat upon discovering that the Matrix had implanted a vision for the future of combiner technology in Buster's brain. |Devastation Derby| Seeking to make a reality out of the information the Matrix had planted in Buster's mind, the Autobots staged an attack on the Decepticon's Wyoming base in order to draw out Devastator so they could observe his technology in action. When Shockwave ordered Devastator into action, Bumblebee, watching from afar, monitored and recorded the Constructicons' transformation pattern. He reported his success to Optimus Prime, who ordered a retreat, and the Autobots subsequently used the information derived from Devastator to create their own team of combiners, the Aerialbots. |Command Performances| While on a mission in Yukon territory, the Constructicons formed Devastator to chase Jazz and Hoist down after they spotted the pair spying on their construction project. The chase took them through a forest and before a hydro-electric dam, which Devastator was duped into blasting. The structure collapsed, unleashing a torrent of water onto the Constructicons, and washing them away. |The Mission| Arc 3 The Constructicons combined into Devastator during an attack on the Autobot forces on Earth's moon, joining his fellow combiners in fighting the Autobots' combiners. |Totaled| Trivia *Arthur Burghardt reprises his role as Devastator. Changes *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Combiners Category:Decepticons Category:Constructicons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons